Kokoro no Yasashii Ame (30-Day Prompt Challenge)
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: On a Rainy Day Visit, Inko voices her concerns, while both Izuku & Tsuyu have a heartfelt talk together. Romantic Fluff; Story #8 of 30 in a Writing Prompt Challenge.


**KOKORO NO YASASHII AME**

a My Hero Academia story / © 2018

.

 **Disclaimer!** \- _This is a fan-fiction, based on characters and situations from the serialized_ Shonen Jump _series_ "Boku no Hero Academia" _; created by_ Kōhei Horikoshi _. This has been written solely for other fans of the series to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of any that I have I created for these stories, are TM and Copyrighted by_ Bones _ & _Shonen Jump _, and are used without their knowledge._

 _Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original manga and animated show.  
_.

Author's Note : This story is part of a 30-Day Writing Prompt Challenge, in that the theme used is called "A Rare Pair". _It of course uses the two BnHA characters that I 'ship, and it should be interesting to see what other stories come up from the list of prompts I've collected. Note, don't expect to get swamped with new stories all at once! I'm posting only the ones that I feel are worth it. All stories will be stored on a special blog, as the challenge moves forwards._

 _The Prompt for this story is : Soul Mates._

 _The translation of the story's title is " Gentle Rain of Our Hearts"; a fitting title as you will see._

 _The song lyrics in this story are from a song titled " Be With You" by the artist **Tiara**. In their original translation, the song is beautiful . . . but I admit I wanted to change the wording a bit to fit the mood I was aiming for. No disrespect was intended towards the original artist; after all this is only fan fiction._

 _I'd like to give a thanks to K_ _ōhei_ _-san (if they ever read fan stories) for creating a fun universe for us to enjoy, and to all my fellow BnNA fans who support me and other authors who slave over writing these stories. It's your encouragement that makes this worth while! - SRS  
_.

.

 _ **~= Midoriya Family Apartment, Mustafu, Japan . . . =~**_

Coming from the kitchen, Inko Midoriya nodded as she crossed to where the tall, lanky form of Toshinori Yagi sat at their dining table. "Here we go! I hope you find this to your liking," she said, placing the steaming cup in front of him. She didn't get many visitors, but the arrival of her son, Izuku, along with his mentor and Izuku's classmate, Tsuyu Asui was a rare treat that she didn't want to waste.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Midoriya," Toshinori replied warmly. "It's always pleasant to share your company." He nodded towards the window in the kitchen behind her. "Especially on a day like today. Heh, the spring weather has turned a bit for everyone."

Inko turned and regarded the overcast skies outside. "Yes, well, we can't have sunshine all the time, now can we?". She arranged the other two cups she'd brought with her; setting them down at two other places at the table. She stared at them for a moment, then sighed before turning her eyes to the closed, glass doors of the apartment's narrow balcony. The pair had excused themselves after they'd enjoyed some time; the teens catching her up on their school affairs and training, while also getting more assurances from Toshinori about their safety on campus.

Now, watching as the two were sitting together - comfortably close, she observed - as they watched the light rains outside, her expression turned slightly sad. It was more of an overtone of worry, looking at the two figures showing through the slightly-misted, rain spattered panes.

Following her gaze, Toshinori took a long sip of his tea before asking, "You seem upset, Mrs. Midoriya?"

"No . . . no, not upset, Toshinori-san." She sighed again, and slipped into the empty chair opposite the former Number-One Hero. "Just, well . . . worried.".

"Woried?" Toshinori blinked. "For Young Midoriya?"

"Yes, for my son and his . . . girlfriend," Inko admitted. "I mean, I know how difficult it is when you work as a Hero." She made a small, helpless gesture towards herself. "After all, I married a Pro-Hero." She folded her hands on top of the table and shook her head. "I just wonder what Izuku and this Asui girl are thinking?"

"They're being teenagers, Ma'am," Toshinori said sagely. "Often at times, when teenagers interact with each other, this sort of thing happens."

"I know, and I'm not against the idea of Izuku falling in love. I'd be worried if he didn't find some feelings for someone outside of his desire to become a Hero." She looked back towards the balcony doors - where the two silhouettes of her son and his girlfriend were - and, musing for a moment, she looked back at Toshinori. "Is it really okay for them, to be involved with each other? I mean, they've only just gone through the first half of their first year of school. And that year wasn't exactly a safe experience-?!"

"Mrs. Midoriya," Toshinori said gently. "Begging your pardon, but . . . all the dangers aside, your son and Miss Asui are doing probably the most normal thing any prospective or Pro-Hero could be doing. After what they faced this past year." He took a small sip of his tea, before putting the cup down to look at Inko. "They are getting on with their personal lives, along with their work as students and heroes-in-training."

Inko sighed again, looking away for a moment. "Just what do they expect for themselves, though? I mean, love . . . marriage? A life together, which could end before it begins?"

Toshinori recognized a mother's concern in her voice. "Inko, they're hardly going to expect to die in the years to come! If anything else, they're surely expecting to finish school, first and foremost. Then, if they get with a good Agency, they'll get jobs as Pro-Heros . . . and most likely move in together, get married-."

"Toshinori-san!"

"Well, isn't that what most young couples do?" Toshinori asked.

"Normal couples, yes, but . . . there's just so much danger in being Pro-Heroes!" She gripped her hands together, looking down at them with an expression of great worry. "What if something happens to one of them - or both! - when they go out after a villain!? What if the villains come after them!?"

Toshinori sighed, before he reached out to place a calming hand briefly on both of hers. "Mrs. Midoriya, try to understand. Everyone who has ever taken up the calling of a Pro knows the risks they take. Your son, more than most I'm afraid." He sat back and looked out at his young pupil. "With his Quirk, he knows far too well that he might become a target for some villain, someday. So, he trains far harder than any other student I've seen at U.A. High." He snorted softly, smirking. "Miss Asui is determined to match him, stride for stride. She and He both aren't going to be reckless when they graduate and become full-fledged Heros, Ma'am. Take comfort in that these two are going to be part of a new generation that values not just their lives, but those of everyone around them."

Inko listened, and nodded. "I see. Still, shouldn't they be more focused on their class work, rather than . . . well-?" She stopped, looking flustered as she tried to find her words. "I just . . . it's hard to imagine what Izuku and her are thinking!"

With a soft laugh, Toshinori said, "What usually comes natural to two young people . . . when they love one another." Before Inko could get more flustered, He said, "They are quite possibly very well matched, Ma'am. He's strength, conviction and generosity personified. She's a grounding source, and a counter-balance to times when he over thinks things, when he should be decisive and acting on his better judgment." With a nod, he patted her hand before leaning back in his seat. "They're both their for each other . . . I'd say the very definition of two souls, working as one. Just let them work it out, Ma'am. Trust me, I think your son and Miss Asui have a better grasp on their relationship that you believe."

Looking back to where her son and his girlfriend were, Inko blew out her cheeks and asked, "You believe that, Toshinori-san?"

Picking up his tea, Toshinori said, "I do, and for their sakes, it's the only thing we should expect of them right now. Too soon, children are expected to grow up. They all need time to be young, and enjoy that time around them." He sipped his drink, and said softly to himself, "Because the future can never be too certain . . . ."

.  
.

 _ **~= xXx =~**_

.

.  
On the balcony, Tsuyu and Izuku were snuggled up on a low couch-like bench; wearing casual clothing best suited for wet-weather activities. They both found a light throw blanket back inside, and were using that to ward off the mid-spring chill in the air, which was following the on-and-off drizzles of rain that passed with the overcast clouds. A small transistor radio - a keepsake Izuku had from his father - was sitting on a low table near them, adding music that drifted softly around them.

Tsuyu shifted, tucking her legs underneath herself as she leaned further into Izuku's embrace and sighed. "You're not getting cold are you?" she asked.

"Me? No," Izuku replied. "You? It's not too cold for you to-?"

"No, it's actually pleasant out here." Tsuyu shook her head slowly, nuzzling into his shoulder. "You're also pretty warm to me. It's like having a big thermal pack to cuddle!"

Izuku laughed softly. "Ah, so that's why you're always sneaking down to my room, after everyone's settled down in the dorms?"

Looking up at him, Tsuyu asked, "You don't want me to come down any more?"

"Didn't say that, Tsu-chan." Izuku smiled at her. "I mean, it's not like everyone knows the real reason why. Not after that first time we got caught."

With a snort, Tsuyu said, "I was telling the truth, though! My heater did break down." She poked him for emphasis. "You were the only person I could trust not to get all chatty about it."

He said, "I know. And everyone did believe you." He winced a bit. "You never pull your punches do you?! That poke hurt."

"That's the idea. It shows you I'm serious." Tsuyu rubbed the spot on his chest to soothe the hurt, then left her hand to linger as she added, "Still . . . does it really matter that everyone knows what we do, when we're together, Kero?"

Izuku said, "No, _kanojo_." He reached down to take one of her hands, entwining their fingers together. "You and I have nothing to hide, nor do we need to explain ourselves." He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Tsu- _ai_ , I love you. From the first day we admitted our feelings, my love for you hasn't changed. If anything, it's gotten stronger from day to day. You've been the steady rock that's supported me, and it's made me brave; no matter who comes against us."

With a gentle sigh, Tsuyu replied, "I've never stopped loving you, Kero. You've always been there, and it's your bravery and generous spirit that always amazes me." She ducked her head to snuggle closer, and she sighed. "It's made me want to stand beside you, and protect you."

Izuku smiled fondly, dropping his head to rest his face in her hair. "You're the support to my strength, Tsu-chan. It's why we work so well together."

They were silent for a moment, letting the music from the radio play on while they cuddled each other:

.

I wanna be with you, in the future I have seen.  
Now that you are here with me.  
I wanna live with you, in the miracle we make together.  
 _Arigato_ , _Arigato_ , I love you!

Perhaps you were looking for something?  
But you only noticed at the time, that I was crying.  
When your voice unexpectedly touched my heart,  
It was like a rainbow after the rain began to fade.

.

Tsuyu asked, "Izu-kun . . . do you think we'll still be like this? When we graduate from U.A., and finally become Pros?"

Izuku said, "Together, you mean? Yes. I hope so . . . because I know, I wouldn't want to go on without you." She looked up at him, and he leaned back a bit to regard her. "Tsu-chan, We've only been together for . . . a few months? Apart from school and such, you're all I ever think about." He grinned at the surprise in her eyes. "Whatever you are thinking, and what you have in mind, when we get back to the dorms after class. You always manage to surprise me a lot. Whether you come to help me with class work, or just to be there."

"Kero," Tsuyu said, "It's you that I can't stop thinking of. What you think about, or what you plan to do during our training and such. I always want to be there, to see you working with our classmates and the teachers, too." She smiled, touching a finger to her chin, as she always did. "It always amazes me that, no matter how focused you are in improving yourself, you always find time to help the others. And me, too. I would have never made it this far, without your support, Izu-kun."

"Tsu-chan," Izuku murmured, his voice soft yet tight with emotion. Again, without the need for words, the two sat there, embracing one another while the song on the radio played on:

.  
.

I wanna be with you, in the future I have seen.  
Now that you are here with me.  
I wanna live with you, in the miracle we make together.  
 _Arigato_ , _Arigato_ , I love you!

I could not see when such a day comes,  
Meeting you after walking alone for just so long.  
Like starlight, when small it still burns strong,  
This love I feel will sure make me crazy.

I wanna be with you, even when I'm sad,  
You don't have to say a thing, just stay with me now.  
I wanna live with you, because you're by my side,  
Forever now, Forever now, I love you.

My smile is overflowing, spilling tears,  
My heart is beating, without stopping how I feel.  
I wan to know you, I want to love you,  
'Cause we both are together now.

.

Eventually, Izuku heaved a deep sigh before reaching up to tip her face up; staring down into her eyes as he said gently, "Tsu _-ai_ . . . you are more than my girlfriend. You should never doubt me, yourself or what we feel so deeply for each other."

Blinking against the tears that welled up in her eyes, Tsuyu said softly, "You will always be more than my boyfriend, Izu-kun. And no matter what comes, I'll never stop loving you."

The two leaned in, touching their lips together in a lover's kiss: sweet, strong with emotion and long as a lasting sunrise . . . .

That is, until the door to the balcony slid open, to allow Toshinori to stick his head out. "A-hem." he said to get their attention.

Slightly startled, but not so that they broke their embrace, Izuku and Tsuyu stopped kissing and turned to look up at Toshinori. "Oh, All Might! Um-!"

Tsuyu placed a calming hand on Izuku's shoulder, before asking, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Yagi?"

With a shake of his blond-haired head, Toshinori said, "No, no . . . nothing so terrible, you two. However, Inko-san has made some very delicious tea for everyone, and she did ask me to come tell you two that your cups are getting cold." He stepped back a bit, and gave the young couple a sly wink. "That is, if you two would rather sit out in the rain, and stay warm that way?"

Looking at each other, the two chuckled and replied, "No, we'll be right in, Sir!"

"Good, I'll tell your mother." Toshinori grinned. "Don't take too long, okay?" With that, he stepped away, leaving the door open for them to return inside.

Izuku dropped his head back on the bench's headrest and groaned. "Why did he have to come just now?!"

Tsuyu gave him a gentle poke. "Well, we didn't exactly come here to just make out on your Mom's balcony all day, right?"

"Well, true . . . still," Izuku sat up and groaned as he stretched his legs out. "He couldn't have given us another few moments?"

Tsuyu smiled, making a froggy sound as she uncoiled herself and got to her feet. "Come on, Izu-kun. We shouldn't keep them waiting." She held out her hand to him, adding, "Besides . . . we'll have plenty of time later to snuggle, back at the dorms. Kero!"

Standing up, Izuku grinned and took her hand. "Well, when you put it that way-." He ducked as she made a playful swipe at him with her free hand. "Careful! Don't hit your boyfriend like that!"

"Ha, I wasn't 'hitting' my boyfriend," Tsuyu said, pulling him closer to hug him. "I was giving the other half of my soul a reminder to behave."

Embracing her in return, Izuku shook his head and said, "I'll behave, if only the better half of my soul will stop stalling, so we can rejoin the adults."

In a moment of perfect timing, Inko's voice rolled through the air as she called out from inside: "Izuku! Tsu-chan!? Come in before this tea turns ice cold!"

With a shared laugh, the two turned and slipped into the apartment. Izuku closed the door behind him, leaving the radio to continue to play outside amid the lightly-falling rain:

.

I wanna be with you, in the future I have seen.  
Now that you are here with me.  
I wanna live with you, in the miracle we make together.  
 _Arigato_ , _Arigato_ , _Arigato_ . . .

Forever and For all Time, I love You . . . .

.  
.

 _ **~= Fin =~**_

.  
.


End file.
